Everything
by Bringg Mee Flowerss
Summary: and you're all he needs. Ginny/Draco, oneshot.


**not my characters! song is not mine either! enjoy :)**

* * *

**_-you're a lonely soul, and you won't let go, of anything you hold. _**

She wandered around Florence often. No one really knew her there, in muggle Italy; not for the things she had done, not for her family, not for who she had been with, and definitely not for who she _was_ with. They all took her at face value – pretty girl with pretty red hair with sad pretty blue eyes.

She walked in silence, ignoring the lingering stares of men and the quick, almost reluctant, stares of women – she got those a lot. She supposed she had changed quite a bit, after all, she was twenty years old. She was no longer the scrawny, awkward teenager who seemed to be a fixture in the life of The Boy Who Lived (_the boy who had survived; the boy how had once held her heart_). No, she was her own woman now; tall, long and beautiful, blazing red hair captured in a loose plait swaying across her back. Awkward was a foreign word to her, masterful in the sky as the captain of the Holly Head Harpies. She was also no longer a fixture in Harry Potter's life, unless of course, you considered their public break up a fixture, because she didn't. It was just one more thing that _didn't_ define her anymore.

She slipped into her favourite café, taking a seat at the back of the tiny room next to a large open bay window. This café had become her home away from home. A mere two minutes walk away from her quaint apartment she visited here regularly, taking comfort in the familiar faces and smells and _feelings_. She pulled out of her thoughts and smiled at the young bus boy, causing him to blush and stumble. She loved when that happened – it made her feel like _before._

A plump Italian woman came bustling from behind a counter, espresso and cheese cake already in hand. She laid them before the red head with a flourish and a kiss to the girl's cheek.

"Angela, you know me to well."

"_Si_, _bella _Ginny, I should after all these months!" replied the lady with a raspy, throaty laugh.

It was times like this that made Ginny miss home.

Shaking her head slowly, she pushed her fork into the cheese cake and ate, the rich, thick flavours exploding over her tongue. She watched the setting sun sink deeply into the horizon, slowly disappearing behind the green expanse of a hill. Then, as the day star winked out of existence, a flash of brilliant green light illuminated all of existence and when its sparkle faded, all that was left was a red stained sky and a man in a black linen shirt.

"You know what they say, right?" he started lazily, slinking over to Ginny and taking the seat in front of her.

Ginny raised a brow and sipped her strong coffee. "No, enlighten me."

She said this in breezy Italian, hoping to defer and throw off the man before her. But of course, he replied in perfectly pronounced Italian as well. "They say that if the sky flashes green after a sunset, all those who see it will live a lucky life. And find their true love."

He added the bit about love as a well placed after thought.

Ginny smiled. "That's a load of bullshit."

The man looked surprised, widening his grey eyes to epic proportions. "I'm serious! I seem to recall an island woman in Barbados sharing this little jewel of information with me, while I was fooling around with a certain Quidditch captain..."

"Oh yeah? How much did you pay her?"

"Not nearly enough, because I get the distinct feeling she's ignoring me."

Ginny laughed lightly. "You're silly, Draco, I could hardly ignore you."

He took a minute to look at her, really look at her. Past the too red hair (_which he loved_) and the green eyes (_which he loved_) and the freckled skin (_which he loved_), he looked past it all. She was broken, and sad, and tired, as if the world had beaten her down and told her no and stopped her from living. Draco wanted nothing more than to fix her. To put back all her broken pieces and make her whole once again, so she could threaten him with hexes and kiss him hard and hit him after she did. He wanted to feel her really breathe again, because if she didn't feel alive, there was no hope for Draco. If Ginny gave up, so would he, and then where would they be? He didn't like watching her crumble in on herself, or hearing her say she felt helpless. He also didn't like the fact that _she never said yes to him_.

"Gin, please. I still don't understand why you won't just be with me," he pleaded with her, grasping her own small hand in his large one. She blinked slowly, and stood up, turning on the spot and apparating them to her apartment. They appeared with a sickening pop, and as the last remnants of light bounced off of her hair she sat on the couch and stared, _just stared_, at the man in front of her.

**_-do you know where your heart is?_**

Draco kneeled on the floor before her and tilted her chin up to brush his lips against hers. And there it was again – the feeling of life and something like love. No sparks, no fireworks, just color explosion behind his closed eyelids, and where his world was once black it was now red.

"Ginny, I love you."

She smiled sadly at him. "No, you don't. You just love the challenge."

"You and I both know that's not true. If it were just for the challenge I would have been long gone by now. And don't you dare tell me that you don't feel the same way, because damn it Weasley, _you drive me insane_, and my life is horribly boring without you in it," he told her heatedly.

And it was the truth. She walked into his life four months ago, taking it by storm and turning him upside down and head over heels and all those other things he had never felt before. She was fire where he was ice, and together they escaped the prying eyes of a rebuilding society, fleeing to quiet Italy, where they spent their days basking and bathing and swimming in (_what he thought was_) love. She yelled at him daily and he kissed her anyways. She ran and ran, and he held her close. She cried his name and he cried hers. That's just the way it was.

"You didn't think this would turn into anything, did you? Because it won't, Draco, it just won't."

And there was her first lie, because in all truth, it was something. Let's face it, at first, for both of them, it had been purely physical. Sex to fill the empty feeling they both held in their hearts. For Ginny, he had been a replacement, because after everything had been said and done, she just didn't feel anything for Harry anymore. For Draco, she had been _everything, something solid_. And now, it wasn't just lust and pleasure (_for him anyways_), it was about keeping that solidity.

"Listen, Gin, it's never been like that for me-"

**"Liar."**

"Stop it, just stop it. I don't care what you say. You're scared, I'm scared, and who gives a damn? I love you, Ginny. I _love_ you."

She kissed him. Hard and long and no explanations were needed. They connected on a soul deep level, flesh on flesh, conscious brushing against conscious. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't hear anything but her. _His Ginny_. And it was perfect in his mind, because even though they would continue on like this – tip toeing around each other, he still had her.

And as far as he was concerned, that's all he would ever need.

**_-all he needs, is the air he breathes, and a place to rest his head._**

* * *

so, that was my attempt at ginny/draco. they may be a bit out of character, but i hope you guys like it anyways, drop a review please and check out my other stories!  
much love!


End file.
